Sly Cooper and the Theivious Raccoonus
by The Lord of All Chaos
Summary: Sly Cooper is a young raccoon thief, the latest and last in a long line of master raccoon thieves. His parents were murdered by an infamous group known as the Fiendish Five when the young Cooper was only eight and stole the book chronicling the life history of his whole family. Ten years later, Sly has the means and skill necessary to avenge his parents, and reclaim his birthright.
1. Prologue

Sly Cooper and the Theivious Racoonus Written by The Lord of All Chaos

Foreword - A Brief History of Sly Cooper

Sly Cooper (aged 18) is a cunning and slippery racoon thief, the latest and last in a very long line of prestigous master racoon thieves. The Cooper family dating back to, if historian intel is correct, Ancient Egypt. At age eight, Sly Cooper became orphaned when his father and mother were murdered by a criminal group known as 'The Fiendish Five'. The five then preceeded to ransack the house for the Cooper family's book of master thieving. The Thievius Racoonus. According to the orphaned Sly, as he was transported to a local orphange, the five had torn out the pages of the book and divided the pages up between them.  
The young Cooper remained at the orphanage for a brief time, before leaving with two accomplices in tow. Bently, a turtle child prodigy and Murray, a very powerful hippo with a less startling I.Q.  
In more recent history, the infamous Cooper gang has been hunted by Interpol police investigator, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. The Inspector has boasted that Cooper was becomming sloppy and that she would soon have him in custody. This was before however Cooper escaped from the Inspector once again in Bombay, with the Firestone of India toboot.  
One can assume that Sly Cooper is lying low for the time being and is steering clear of any conflict with the police.

Prologue:Breaking and Entering Police H.Q.

On that particular Paris evening, the night air was chilly, freezing nearly. A slight but bitter wind whistled over the rooftops. But the wind was the not the only thing that whislted over the roof on that night. A dark shadow flew over the roofs with light feet and silent footfalls. The glare of the full moon was blotted out for a brief moment under the cover of clouds and the shadow was hidden from sight.  
Sly Cooper, for of course it was he, leapt from the edge of one rooftop to another. With a quick flick of his wrists, his fingers clamped around a drainpipe. He lifted his father's old cane up and over his shoulder and hung it over his shoulder. It was a long brown wooden staff with a hooked 'C' made of gold placed at the top. Sly nimbly clambered up the drainpipe and slipped over the edge of the roof. The clouds parted once again, revealing his long, grey and black furred limbs, his long, ring-like tail wafted slightly in the wind. His blue shirt had a yellow coller, his brown eyes framed by a black mask tied around his head. On his back was a battered, brown backpack. His blue boots were of the smae brilliance as his shirt as was his blue cap. His brown leather belt was fastened with a golden replica of the Cooper family symbol. Around one leg was a brown pouch and his two blue gloves had cuffs of bright yellow.  
With a quick motion he moved the cane off of his shoulder and back into his right hand. He smirked slightly and looked around the rooftop. He found what he was looking for after a moment of searching. He ran nimbly towards the ventalation shaft and knelt down before it, fevorishly already undoing the screws that held the grate to the shaft. As he did so, he whispered softly to a microphone on his shirt.  
"How's that security system comming Bently?" he murmured cautiously. There was a breif pause before and nasily voice responded through the earpiece in Sly's pointed ears.  
"It's almost offline Sly," Bently responded. "This is Police H.Q. and it has some pretty tight computer defences, but I should be able to upload the virus. Now remember, this virus will kick out the security systmes for a maximum of eight minutes, so you better move fast."  
"How long before it takes effect?" Sly asked as he removed one of the screws from the grate and moved onto the second.  
"It shouldn't take more than a couple of seconds for the virus to take effect once it's been sucsessfully uploaded," Bently explained.  
"Then keep that thing under wraps 'til I say the word," Sly said as he removed the second screw. "Murray, you there?"  
"Yeah," Murray said, his voice muffled. Clearly he was eating something.  
"Keep that engine running," Sly said as he pulled out the third screw. "We may need a quick get away."  
"You got it Sly," Murray said, swallowing heavily. "You just get in, get the file and get out again. I'll just do the driving."  
"Hang tough big guy. This could be close," Sly said as he removed the final screw. He removed the grate cautiously and set it aside.  
Sly slipped into the vent and padded quietly down the dark tight space. His footsteps bounced off the metal sides and echoed. The vent fell away down into the building. Sly dropped down the shaft and landed cat-like and in a crouch and ran down the vent to another grate. He looked through the grill and saw the red secuirty beams. He held his cane ready and stamped on the grate. The metal pannel fell away and Sly snapped his cane forward and hooked the grill with its curved end.  
"Okay Bently," Sly whispered. "Kill the security."  
Almost instantainiously the red security beams flickered and died. Sly dropped down onto the floor, holding the grill so as not to make a sound. He set it down against a wall and ran down the corridor. He had studied the plan of this building endlessly with Bently. He kenw exactly where to go. He crept up on corners and snuck glances past them, making sure that there was no one beyond them. But he was in luck. No one was there to blow his cover. He soon reached the place he was searching for. A red office door. The nameplate on the door read: 'Inspector Fox'. Sly knelt in front of the door and began to pick the lock. This took barely a few moments with Sly's skilled fingers and soon he heard a satifying click as the door unlocked. Sly smirked and pressed on within.  
The room was lit by a small lamp which bathed the entire place in a soft yellow light. Sly spotted the desk and stepped up to it. He had expected the desk to be organised and tidy, which made his job much easier. He spotted the beige folder with his name printed on it and his photo clipped to it. He smiled and stole the folder. As he reached into his pouch he spotted a second file. A much larger file divided into five sections. Printed on the front were two words. 'Fiendish Five.'Sly's heart froze for a single moment as he saw the file on the group that had killed his parents. He hesitated for a single moment before he took that file as well. He slipped both files into his backpack and left his signature calling card on the desk, before he ran to the window and pulled it open before slipping out of the window and onto the fire escape. He closed the window and turned around, smirking... and was greated with a shock pistol pointed straight at his face.  
"Caught you red handed," said a smug voice. The figure was a tall, lean vixen with curly blue hair, wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. Around her neck was a blue collar with a police pendant hanging from it. The shock pistol that she clutched in Sly's face was a bright red with a golden police badge stamped on the side.  
"Inspector Fox," Sly said casually. "I haven't seen you since that evening in Bombay."  
"That reminds me," Inspector Fox said, just as casually. "You need to return the Firestone of India to its rightful owners."  
"Damn," Sly said with mock dissapointment. "And I was going to give it to you as a token of my..." He paused as he looked at the shock pistol for the first time in real detail. "That pistol really brings out the colour of your eyes. Very fetching."  
"You think?" Carmelita asked in mock apprieciation. "This shock pistol carries a paralyzing punch. Maybe you should try it. You never know. It could snap you out of your crime spree."  
"And give up on our little rendezvous'?" Sly smirked.  
"Plently of time for the once you're sfely behind bars," Carmelita said, and there was a harsh edge to her voice now.  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," Sly said, "But I just dropped by for this case file. Can't have you catching me too fast can we?"  
With this Sly leapt off the edge of the fire escape and landed in a crouch in the parking lot. He heard Carmelita give a shout of outrage before a harsh crackle of electrity. Sly rolled forward and ran down the car park, leaping over car bonnets and diving whenever he heard Carmelita fire off another shock blast. He looked up and saw the back doors of the team van flung open, and small, green skinned turtle wearing glasses and a bowtie looking frantic, holding them open.  
"Come on!" he cried. "Hurry!"  
Sly leapt into the back of the van and Bently slammed the door shut. Sly leapt over into the passenger seat and turned to the pink hippo wearing a blue t-shirt and an aviator's scarf.  
"Punch it Murray!" he yelled.  
Murray didn't waist time with words. He slammed his large, fleshy foot onto the accelerator and the car shot off like a bullet from a gun. Within a few minutes Sly's thumping heatbeat slowed down. His face broke into a smile as he reached into his backpack and drew out the two case files.  
"I thought there was only one file?" Bently said.  
"There was," Sly said softly. "On me."  
"Then who's the other one on?" Murray asked.  
Sly passed the folder back to Bently, but didn't say anything. He was slightly numb with the shock, but there was an idea of a possibilty. A chance to avenger is family. 


	2. Chapter 1

Part One:Tide of Terror

Chapter One:Sir Raleigh the Frog

Sly was the first through the door back into the hideout. He set his father's cane down carefully before He shrugged off his backpack, with considerably less care. Bentley and Murray came in slower, Bentley closing the door behind them. The two looked concerned.  
he techwhiz smiled nervously and rushed off to computer at one side of the hideout, a small cove completely dominated by various technical and computer equipment. Murray sat on on the beige couch in the middle of the room, a great groan of complaining springs rising in his wake. Sly slid the second case file from his backpack and sat down next to Murray as his larger friend turned on the TV and opened a bag of potato chips (crips if you live in U.K. like me). Sly opened the case file and began to read.

'The Fiendish Five

A group of criminals coming from multiple nationalities. Their crimes vary in offences from armed robbery to murder, in multiple degrees. Most notably of these murders is the when the group murdered the parents of noticeable raccoon thief Sly Cooper. The individual members of the five have since been tracked across the globe and their locations have been pinpointed and recorded in ranking of least priority to greatest.'

"You never said who that file's on, Bentley commented, coming out from behind his computer.  
"The Fiendish Five," Sly replied, his voice low, his eyes never leaving the pages of the file.  
Bentley and Murray looked at each other nervously. They knew all about how Sly's parents were killed, and they knew that it was a very difficult subject for Sly to deal with. Sly missed the glance however and kept on reading. He had already passed the introduction of the Five and was now turning the page to the first member.

'Sir William Raleigh

The latest heir to inherit the Raleigh Knighthood. Sir William is cruel, sadistic and apathetic towards people less fortunate than himself. He has developed a severe addiction to crime and, more accurately, piracy. As a much younger frog, Sir William was a well mannered gentleman and was his parents pride and joy. However, the young Raleigh was soon board by his life of privilege. By his seventeenth birthday, the young frog left his home with no explanation. William was not seen for several years after his disappearance before he was seen commanding a pirate vessel and stealing the wealth off of a very prestigious boat. William has since attacked numerous vessels and plundered them of all their valuables.  
It was during his early criminal career he was drafted into grander groups of criminals, eventually leading to his joining of the Fiendish Five, given his criminal reputation and mechanical ingenuity.  
Most recently however Raleigh has disappeared from police custody and has retreated to a stronghold upon the Isle O' Wrath, a well fortified hideaway situated in the centre of the artificial phenomenon known locally as The Welsh Triangle. Any attempts to reach Raleigh there have proven pointless, but police inspectors are confident that the noose around Raleigh is tightening.'

How fast can we get to Wales? Sly asked, closing the folder.  
Bentley looked at him.  
But we just got back? he said dumbly.  
Sly stood up and handed Bentley the file before saying: I know this is asking a lot from you guys, but you know what those bastards took from me. So this is a revenge scheme? Bentley said, frowning. Sly looked at him.  
Not entirely, he muttered at last. They took more from my family away from me that night remember? Bentley's eyes widened in sudden realisation.  
So it's the book you're after, Bentley said slowly.  
Huh? Murray asked confused. What book. The Theivious Raccoonus big-guy, Sly said, smiling and slapping Murray's shoulder. Its a book that's been handed down through my family for centuries. It tells of our thieving greatness and some of our greatest thief moves. His eyes darkened. It was stolen by them, the night they came. They tore it up and took one piece each. All that they left was the binding. Listen Sly, Bently said nervously. I'm not entirely sure that this is safe. I mean these are some real bad characters here. But, he said, holding his hand up as Sly opened his mouth to interrupt, You're my best and oldest friend. I know what this means to you. So I'm in. I wanna help in anyway I can. Sly smiled.  
Me too, Murray said, burping. These Fiendish Five suckers need to pay for what they did. They're going down! Sly's smile widened he stood up.  
We're got work to do, Sly said with a serious edge to his voice.  
Very true, Bently said. I'll gather the best intel in can find on how best to reach the Isle 'O Wrath. And I'll stock the van, Murray said. This sounds like a long trip. Sly got to his feet and smiled at his two friends, who were now working on their respective jobs. He couldn't ask for two greater friends. 


	3. Chapter 2

Part One:Tide of Terror

Chapter Two:Isle o' Wrath

The waves buffeted their small boat left and right. The rain pounded on the roof of the cabin and Murray's van. Sly was standing in the cabin with Murray, who was desperately fighting the powerful winds and waves that rocked their vessel. Sly stood beside him, his mouth pulled into a grim slash on his nervous face. This was more than just difficult, it was dangerous. If either one of his friends was hurt because of him he'd never forgive himself.  
Bentley staggered in from outside, his skin slick with rain water from his trip out to the van.  
"The van's still secure," he said, wiping his glasses dry. "But if this storm keeps up then we won't be able to last much longer."  
"Don't worry Bentley," Murray grunted. "We'll get through this. 'The Murray' will bear out this storm and break it over his knee."  
"Something about that sentence doesn't sound right," Bentley mumbled, just as a particularly large waved rocked the boat.  
"Are we still on course Bentley?" Sly asked through gritted teeth.  
Bentley checked the navigation equipment and gave Sly the thumbs up. "We should be arriving at the Isle o' Wrath in the next twenty minutes or so Sly," Bentley said before adding grimly, "Provided the storm doesn't get any worse of course."  
"No matter what this storm brings, we will bear it," Murray grunted.  
"Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm buddy," Sly said. "But while I could stand this storm ten times over to get at that frog, I don't think this boat will."  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Bentley said.  
"Why's that?" Sly asked.  
"Why should be approaching the eye of the storm," Bentley said.  
As he said this, the boat broke through yet another wave. And suddenly, all was calm. The rain still fell heavily, but the waves were gone and the winds had died. Sly looked out of the door of the cabin and saw behind them a raging maelstrom. He smiled.  
"That oughta' make things easier for you Murray," he said smiling.

-Cooper-

It didn't take long to reach the island after that. Murray pulled the boat up alongside an old jetty before unbuckling the van. Sly and Bentley climbed in after their driver and Murray set off along a cracked and old road. The going was slow, the rain having caused landslides and other phenomena to change the roadworks. Finally it came to a point where the van could go no further.  
"Don't sweat it pal," Sly said after Murray apologised. "You got us this far, and I don't want you any closer to the action than you need to be. This could get ugly."  
"You sure?" Murray asked.  
"Positive," Sly replied. He looked into the back at Bentley. "How's this for you Bentley?"  
"Provided you stay within a six mile radius, I should be close enough to provide tactical support and technical information for you out in the field," Bentley said. "Although I don't like you going it alone."  
Sly slipped an earpiece into his furry ear, and dropped a slid a camera into place alongside it.  
"I won't be," he said smiling.  
He slipped out of the door and looked into the storm ridden sky. The rain had lessened as the drew closer to the centre of the island, but it had by no means stopped. There was a churning funnel of clouds almost directly above Sly. This is where he assumed he was where he need to go.  
There was a sheer face of rock and no way around it. Sly didn't like his odds of climbing it and not slipping, but he did spot a sizeable cave entrance he might be able to use. Hoping luck would be with him, Sly slipped into the slick space and through to the other side.  
There was activity here, and lots of it. A checkpoint, not unlike one that would be seen at a major boarder was set up. Tall iron gates at least ten feet tall with towering fences on either side. Security towers with powerful spotlights stood tall over Sly. Once in a while a truck would drive up to the wrought iron gates. Guards would approach these vehicles and wave them on. These weren't police officers though. They both were tall, lean and muscular. Both were beavers, with rain drenched brown fur and wearing dark leather jackets. They were holding guns too, big, heavy weapons that Sly didn't want to be on the receiving end of.  
Sly slid down from his spot and wondered how he was going to get in. The guards were checking in every vehicle they passed, and Sly noticed with grim defeat, underneath them as well. He ground his teeth in frustration. His eyes swept over the rest of site, searching for a way to bypass the security.  
His keen thieving eyes spotted it. There was a small chance he would be able to scale the wall of one of the security towers and slip over to the other side of the fence.  
Sly's eyes followed the path of the spotlights and counted how long it took for a complete circuit. Once the pattern was burned into his brain, he dashed out from his cover, his light feet taking him swiftly across the rain slicked ground. With a quick motion, his cane was resting safely on his shoulder. He quickly reached the tower and began to climb, his well trained limbs easily finding grip on the stone. It wasn't long before Sly was slipping over onto the other side of the fence, landing on the ground in a crouch.  
He smirked and ran swiftly in the shadows along the side of the road. The rain was dispersing now, as the drew closer to Raleigh's fortress. His keen eyes saw traps others would have set off, his trained ears listening out for the slightest breath of wind. After about ten minutes of running, he finally set his gaze on Raliegh's hideout.  
A crescent moon harbour cut into the island. Metal ships were tied at dock and large cranes lifted heavy containers onto the shore, where they were transported into big buildings. A wooden galleon was tied up out at anchor, the jolly-Rodger flying proudly in the wind. A large metal craft hovered high in the air, tethered down to Earth, the column of winds directly above. Sly moved his gaze back to the galleon. It was ancient, but well maintained. A real pirate vessel. There was no doubt in Sly's mind that that was where Raleigh would be hiding.  
"Hey Bentley," Sly whispered, pointing his camera at the large, floating craft, "Any ideas what that is?"  
"I have a fair few," Bentley replied. "However the most likely suggest that what you're looking at Sly is a storm machine."  
"Storm machine eh?" Sly asked. "So that's what's causing all the bad weather?"  
"Affirmative," Bentley said.  
"Why would Raleigh want bad weather twenty-four-seven at his own hideout?" Sly asked, almost to himself.  
"To keep privacy?" Bentley suggested.  
Sly looked closer at the crates that were being lifted from the ships. His thieving instincts tingled.  
"Or maybe he wants the salvage," Sly said.  
"Of course," Bentley exclaimed. "It would be much easier to reclaim the valuables from a ship after it has sunk than to engage it on the seas where he could loose and be captured."  
"Well then, it'd be a shame if that machine were to fail," Sly said, smirking. 


End file.
